


Making Amends

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Takes place during their hiatus after the Black and Blue Tour. My headcanon on Brian finally telling Nick about Baylee's birth, and the two finally reconciling.





	Making Amends

Brian was sitting in his home in Atlanta, holding his newborn son in his arms, feeling the guilt course through him in waves. Baylee had been born a month ago, and he had told all of the guys except Nick. Brian was still hurt and betrayed about Nick opting to go solo, and hadn’t spoken to the other blonde in months. 

As Brian looked in his son’s eyes, the guilt poured over, and he started sobbing. He knew what he was doing wasn’t right, and was only hurting him. Baylee started crying in response to him, which caused Leighanne to come in wondering what was going on.

“Brian, honey, what’s going on?” Leighanne asked, very concerned, as she eased Baylee out of his grip, and got him settled in his bouncer. 

“I am feeling really guilty about not telling Nick about Baylee” Brian hiccupped, as he tried to calm down. 

“Brian, all you have to do is call him. You are the stubborn one, the one who hasn’t reached out. You know as well as I do, that Nick is just as stubborn, and won’t do it himself. Sure, Nick will be upset, but one look at Baylee, and he will melt, just like Howie, AJ and Kevin did” Leighanne hastened to reassure her husband, who had calmed down, and watched their son sleep. 

“I’ll call him in about an hour or so, I need to take some time to think about what I’m going to say, and get mentally prepared for the conversation, because I am not so sure it’s going to go well” Brian got up and went to his office, to pluck on his instruments, as he thought about the entire situation with Nick.  

An hour later, his hand hovered over the familiar number on his phone, and he hesitantly pressed call. Three rings later, and he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in months. 

“Hi Brian. Calling to yell at me some more?" Nick sounded tired, and a little annoyed as he spoke to the older blonde. 

“No, I am calling to apologize, and tell you something. I shouldn’t have blown up at you about wanting to stay with the record company, and go solo. I have heard your singles, and the album, and it is an amazing piece of work. You worked really hard on it, and it shows. I am really proud of you” Brian hastened to tell the younger man, who was speechless for a few moments. 

“Wh....what? You actually listened to it? After calling me every name in the book, including selfish, egotistical, and an asshole, you actually listened to my album? Well, color me fucking surprised. Did you call me to assuage your own guilt, or are you actually sorry? Because what you said fucking hurt, Brian. Especially coming from the man, I looked at as a pseudo father, the one who took guardianship of me when we were overseas” Nick was pissed, and Brian knew it. 

“You have every right to be angry with me, and I deserve it completely. I called you because I am genuinely sorry, and I have been keeping something from you for a while now, and the guilt has been eating at me, for not telling you” Brian winced as he knew that this conversation wasn’t going to get any easier. 

“Well what is it? I don’t have the time to play games anymore” Nick asked, highly annoyed now. 

“My son was born a month ago, his name is Baylee Thomas Wylee Littrell” Brian closed his eyes as he heard Nick’s sharp intake of breath on the other end. 

“Excuse me? Did you just say that your son was born a month ago? Why the hell am I just hearing about it now?” Nick was hurt beyond belief, and felt tears come to his eyes. 

“I was still pissed about you going solo, and I didn’t want to tell you. It wasn’t until I looked at Baylee, and saw him with AJ, Howie, and Kevin, that I realized something was missing. His Uncle Nick. I realized that keeping him from you was hurting me as well, and I knew that I needed to tell you” Brian had his head hung, and tears fell from his eyes as he spoke, knowing Nick would blow up again. 

“Kevin, AJ, and Howie have all met him?! Are you fucking serious? And hurting you, well I am going to sound like a dick, but you kind of deserve it. You have kept your son from me, over your petty issues with me. An innocent child, the real victim of your issues. I really hope you are happy. I need to go. Once I calm down, maybe we can talk this rationally, but I am really hurt. I’ll contact you in a few days” Nick hung up, and Brian dropped his phone and cried. He really thought he had messed the relationship completely, and the two blondes would never reconcile. 

A few days later, Brian heard his doorbell go off. He grabbed Baylee, and went to see who it was. His jaw dropped as he opened the door, seeing the person he least expected. 

“Hi Brian” Nick shyly spoke, as his eyes widened as he saw Baylee. 

“Is this him? He looks just like you” Nick smiled at the baby, who cooed and grinned at him. 

“Nick, this is my son Baylee. Baylee, this is your Uncle Nick. Would you like to hold him?” Brian asked, as he took a good look at Nick, who did not look well at all. His concern heightened when he saw how gaunt Nick was, and how tired he looked. 

Brian opened his front door wider, and Nick came in and looked around, having not been here in a while. Brian led him to the living room, where Nick sat on the couch, and Brian handed him his son. Nick’s face brightened, as he secured his hold around Baylee. 

“He is so adorable B-Rok, and looks just like you. You and Leighanne have made a handsome son. He is going to grow up to do wonderful things, I can tell” Nick softly spoke to Baylee, who soon fell asleep in his uncle’s arms. He asked Brian where to put him, and Brian showed him his crib. Nick settled him down, and turned to Brian. 

“We need to talk, alone” Brian nodded his head, and after grabbing a baby monitor, led Nick to his office, and he shut the door, after Nick came in and sat on one of the chairs.

Brian went to the other chair, and faced the younger blonde. A few minutes passed, with neither man speaking, before Brian shifted in his seat, and opened his mouth, making Nick look at him. 

“Nick, I need to explain to you why I got so upset, when you originally said you were going solo. First, most of what I said, I never meant. I was just so hurt and upset, that it came out, and I regret it completely. We had all made the decision to take a break, and leave Jive, and suddenly you had stayed on with them, and were going solo. It came completely out of left field for me, and I irrationally exploded. 

My biggest fear of you going solo, was that you would be super successful and leave the group. I didn’t want to see that happen at all. That may seem selfish, but I love the dynamic we have as a group of five. Do you understand now?" Brian carefully looked at Nick, who was deep in thought. 

“Brian, I never intended to leave the group. I know I made a commitment to you, Kevin, AJ, and Howie. I just wanted to branch out and spread my wings a bit. I always intended to come back to Backstreet. I knew we needed a break, and I had been writing songs for a while. I get what you are saying, and I appreciate the explanation, but it doesn’t take away the fact that you hid your son from me. That has hurt the most out of all of this” Nick bore a look into Brian, at the end of his little speech, and Brian had to look away from the piercing stare, feeling ashamed. 

“I know, Nick, and any explanation I give you for that, will seem like I am making excuses, when there really isn’t a good one. I used my son’s birth to hurt you, and ended up hurting the both of us in the process. There aren’t enough words in the world to apologize for that, and I can only wait until you forgive me, if you even do. I am not expecting it, and frankly don’t deserve it” Brian lamented as he looked out his office window. 

A few moments later, Brian got the shock of his life, when Nick wrapped his arms around him. He looked up into his baby blue eyes to see forgiveness and hope swimming in them. Nick let go of Brian, and sat back down, sending the older blonde a small smile. 

“Things will still be difficult for us, until I truly process all of this, but I know Kevin has been talking about making new music, and I can’t go into all of it again, with things the way they are between the two of us. I am going to forgive you, but you need to give me, and our relationship, time to heal itself” Nick looked at Brian, who looked stunned. 

“Nick, I will do whatever it takes to heal our relationship. I miss being Frick and Frack, and the fun times we had. Going silent on you for months was one of the hardest times of my life, and I only have myself to blame. Thank you for forgiving me, and I will give you all the time you need. I love you Nick, and I can’t wait to make new music again with you, Howie, AJ, and Kevin again” Brian stated, as both men stood up and hugged, for the first time in months. 

Baylee started fussing over the monitor, and both men went to check on him. They entered the nursery, to see Baylee crying due to a dirty diaper. As Brian changed him, he and Nick started their familiar bantering, and it was like the last year had never happened. The two men knew that it would take time to heal everything, but making amends had started the healing. The two blondes looked down at Baylee, in Nick’s arms, and Brian couldn’t wait to see Baylee with Nick’s children in the future.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for the constant support of my works! It means more than you will ever know, and I appreciate it so much! I'll have something new up in a few days, see y'all in my next story!


End file.
